Picnic love
by RubyxSapphire
Summary: Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, and Gold. A picnic. Fighting. Love. I still suck a summaries so yeahh... CrystalxGold & RubyxSapphire. Most RubyxSapphire


* * *

RubyxSapphire: I needed a break from the other stories so…. I made a one-shot.

Sapphire: Nice…

Ruby: What couple?

RubyxSapphire: A couple that a lot of people seem to like and you guys.

Ruby: ….huh?

RubyxSapphire: GoldxCrystal…At first I only like SilverxCrystal…but I rarely find stories with that pairing which makes me sad… so yeah…

Ruby and Sapphire: …

* * *

.

She doesn't own pokemon. If she did we would have died by now. JK! I hope…

* * *

The breeze pick up. It blew gently making the beautiful lake have little rippling waves. It would have been very peaceful if two people weren't complaining about what was a good place to put the food down.

"It should be near the lake! It's prettier there!" a blue-haired girl said.

A boy with gold-ish eyes sighed. "No! It should be under the trees! It has shade!"

The younger two were silent, one in the trees and one leaning on the tree. The older one of the two got up and brushed himself off before going to the blue-haired girl. "How about we have both the spots? We have TWO picnic baskets." He suggested.

The boy with the gold eyes nodded. "I guess. Ruby, you're good at suggesting things." He said.

The younger boy was silent but sighed in relief. The blue-haired girl sighed and walked towards the lake and sat down touching the cool water. Ruby looked back at the girl in the tree. "Sapphire, come on down. They stopped fighting." He said. The girl was silent but jumped down from the trees and stretched. "Yeah, I could tell because there was silence." She said; her sapphire blue eyes lock on the blue-haired girl.

"You take Gold and I take Crystal." Sapphire said, before Ruby could say anything she was already by the blue-haired girl's side. Ruby groaned and walked over to Gold. "Hi Gold." He said. Gold turned around and handed him a ham sandwich. "Hi, thanks for taking MY side." He said hoping Crystal would hear. Crystal smiled at Sapphire. "Hi!" she said. Sapphire smiled and looked at Ruby. He looked at her too, their eyes locked for and spilt second and they turned back around. Crystal took out two sandwiches and handed on to Sapphire. Sapphire bit into it and put it down so she could take off her shoes and put her feet into the cool water.

Gold bit into the sandwich he got and looked at the two girls. "Girls are so confusing." He said. Ruby nodded and finished his sandwich. "It was nice of Blue and Yellow to make the sandwiches though." He said and looked at the water. "Why do you two fight so much?" Ruby asked, not looking at Gold.

Gold was silent and then answered. "Well, Crystal and I have differences and we usually don't agree on a lot of stuff. Kind of like you and Sapphire." He said. Ruby was quiet and turned to face Gold. "How do you tell a girl that—"

Sapphire came over. Ruby became quiet and looked down. "Hi Sapph." He said and got up and ran to Crystal. Sapphire sat down confused. "Uh, hi Gold…" she said. He looked at Sapphire. "What do you need?" he asked. His tone was happy for some reason. "Did Crystal say anything about me?"

Sapphire sighed. "I'll play music from the battery-powered music player Ruby brought." She was silent for a moment. "You must really like her." She could see Gold blush. "Well—you like Ruby." He said.

"Yeah." Sapphire replied simply. "And?"

Gold was quiet and looked down. "So about the song…"

Sapphire smiled. "Don't worry!" She said and left.

Ruby was silent as he was next to Crystal. "Crys… do you think—"

"Ruby, where's your music player?" Sapphire asked.

Again Ruby was cut off. He sighed and took off his backpack. He took out a small red music player and handed it to her. Their finger tips touched. Ruby felt his face turned red and quickly looked away. Sapphire was silent and walked away. Crystal punched him. "You hurt her feelings! Go apologize!" she said, her tone was harsh. Ruby nodded and walked towards Sapphire.

She was putting a CD in. She scented Ruby and stood up. She started walking away. Gold looked at the two as Ruby was following her. Gold and Crystal silently followed. Sapphire quickened her pace and started running. Ruby sighed and jumped on top of her. She struggled under him. Ruby got off of her but held on her wrist. He pulled her into a hug. "I-I'm sorry!" He said and pulled her closer to his body. Sapphire was silent. Gold and Crystal were in the bushes and were smiling. "Sapphire, I—"

"Aw! That is so cute!" Crystal said out loud and Gold quickly covered her mouth. Ruby groaned and looked at the coffee brown-haired girl. She looked up. "Ruby, I like you too." She said. Ruby smiled. Like was going to be love one day. Ruby let go of Sapphire and helped her get up. They both turned to the shaking bushes. Ruby had the music player remote and played the CD. It started playing: _**Hellogoodbye - Here In Your Arms**_

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are.... Here_

Crystal sighed and looked at Gold. His eyes calm. "We fight over stupid things… Will we be able to be like Ruby and Sapphire?" he sighed.

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush_  
Our lips can touch here

She smiled and crawled closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "We can try." She said. Gold smiled and the both got out of the bushes.

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

The four came back to the picnic area. The song played on. Gold and Crystal were playing in the shores of the lake and Sapphire was sleeping happily in Ruby's arms. When the two came out of the water, they dripped water on the younger couple. Sapphire woke up and growled tiredly. Ruby sighed and shooed them away. Gold laughed and tried to dodge the attacks Crystal was trying to land. He couldn't escape one. A kiss. Sapphire was silent and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

The sun was going down and they returned to the others. Blue was the first to see them. "So, how was the picnic?" she asked.

The four looked at each other and smiled. "It was great." Gold said.

"Fun." Crystal replied simply. Ruby and Sapphire smiled and held each other's hands. "It was interesting…" Ruby said, grinning.

"Truthfully, it was breathtaking…" Sapphire said.

Blue was clueless, but smiled. "Breathtaking, eh? I want to know what happened!" she said.

"You'll see." Crystal said.

**FIN**

* * *

**Sorry if this sucked...**

**I was also trying to make this for chibi3000.**


End file.
